Night & Day
by Inuyasha147
Summary: Kagome never knew her past. Not her friends. Not her family. An absolute clean slate with no hopes of it returning. All that is known is of the family that had saved her and the sons whom she shared a childhood with: Inuyasha & Sesshomaru. Little does she know, with her return, will a dark secret surface, and lives put in danger. As the sun sets, the hands of fate begin to turn...
1. Prologue

_[Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor any of such of work of Rumiko Takahashi. Hope you all enjoy my return and this new story. R&R would be greatly appreciated! Only the prologue will remain first person while the rest will take on third. ]_

* * *

_Run!_

I can't breathe.

_Run!_

I need to stop.

_Run!_

The air is burning into my throat, barely soothing the lack of oxygen in my body. My muscles are screaming to stop. They ache with strain…but my mind continues to scream. It wants me to run…run far away from this horrid place.

_Don't look back!_

I heed my own command. I never look back, though deep inside, I longed to do so. But…I know it would be all in vain. Why bother looking back now? Especially after everything that has happened. It was all a lie…and now, this is where I have ended up.

_You should have listened._

She's right. My subconscious reprimands me, but for good reasons. I was warned. I had even seen it for myself, but not once did I listen. So…maybe, this was punishment for my ignorance. A fair result I would think.

I can smell the putrid scent of dry blood, sweat and dirt mixed on my skin. Even now, as the back of my hand roughly brushes the water from my eyes to clear the vision ahead, I can still smell it. I can feel it smear across my cheeks, but I don't care. My hair is a tousled mess. My body is covered with cuts and bruises. My feet have been scraped and bleeding from the rough concrete. I'm certain that if I looked in the mirror, I would only see a stranger. A prisoner who has been serving time for a crime that she has not committed.

"Now!"

The voice was carried through the moist rocky walls, but something traveled much quicker. A single pop rang out, nearly shattering my ear drums in this enclosed space, but not even that compared to what I was feeling.

It burned. This searing pain that bit into my shoulder, tearing through my muscle as I lay crumpled on the floor. A hot thick liquid was pooling beneath me. It was covering my hand. I can even smell the iron over the dirt that covered me. I knew instantly what it was though. I had known it since day one of this hellhole.

"You shouldn't have run."

Their boot slipped under my side, forcing me to turn and lay on my back to stare up. Murky waters that collected over time on this dirtied rock floor seeping into my wound while they compressed their sole into it. My fingers that pressed against it were being crushed. I could feel the skin scrape away at my knuckles while the rubber continues to push down while moving with pressure. Screams that I could not retain left my parched lips, echoing…ringing out far through these dungeon walls while their laughter followed.

"Hmm…"

Their laughter stopped as I took in small sharp gasps. The screaming having made my throat feel as if I have swallowed nails. My lungs ached, as well as my body. I couldn't find the strength to even move my fingers from my shoulder. I know that they've bled now…and I'm certain that maybe one or two bones may have broken…but I can't feel it anymore. There was just so much pain that I couldn't tell any longer from where it was originating from. Every fiber of my being was in pain. Just breathing alone is strenuous enough for me…but I won't give up.

I can't die…not here.

"I hate that look on your face…"

Cold rocks tore at my flesh as they slammed me against that wall. I was surprised to even hear myself yell. I didn't think I had enough air in my lungs to even do such a thing…though, I wish I hadn't. Their grip was tight and I could hear my heart beat ring in my ears. Its pace was slowing down…but my body still fought for air without my own command. It was doing reacting on its own…but that was all it would do. I couldn't fight them. I could barely even move…

"…I hate that look in your eyes…"

Such a great amount of hatred towards me. I could see it in their cold red eyes as the nails dug into my skin. I could hear my heart beat grow louder in my ears…

"…I hate…the fight in you…"

I…I can't feel the pain anymore. In fact…I can barely…see their face. Everything was becoming a blur…and the audio was fading…fading far away until there was nothing but my heart beat.

_You're dying…_

The pain was gone…the agony of my heart forgotten along with the world I had seen thus far as I took in that final image of them before darkness took me back into its strong hold.

* * *

_[A/N: I hope the prologue was interesting. I would love to hear what everyone thought. I will be working on the next chapter shortly and have it up. The rest of the story will take on a third-person view. Thanks!]_


	2. Announcement

_[Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor any of the work of Rumiko Takahashi. R&R would be greatly appreciated! ]_

* * *

Vast emerald pastures spread out for miles on end. Soft tanned kissed skin glowing under warm rays of light that entered through the windows of the vehicle. Jet midnight locks waving with every gust of wind that continuously entered through the rolled down glass. Fingers delicately running across gold, tracing small links before finding themselves against an oval object hanging at its center. The engraving well memorized by her as tips of each digit followed the design around its edge. Vines traced the edges with small and almost unnoticeable, rose buds that had yet to bloom could be seen if one paid close attention to the detail. Such delicate handiwork could not be copied unless it were done by the very same hands that had produced such a magnificent piece. Legs nervously crossed every so often, forcing a free hand to fix the ends of the long navy gown. Diamonds glittered at each touch of sunlight, though no one would be blinded.

Hours had gone by, and even still, Kagome could not find a way to reduce her anxiety. How long had it been since she returned to that place? Five years? Ten? Honestly, her mind could not settle on a number, though she felt herself lean towards the latter of the two. Summon after summon had arrived, but not once did she attend. Whether it were a birthday banquet. A Halloween ball. Or even a Christmas and New Years gala, Kagome could simply not find the courage to return. Time and time again did the family question her, but somehow, she could not produce them an adequate answer. Besides, how could she? They had gone well beyond what was expected, and in return, they received her mistrust for no apparent reason.

Smooth skin pressed back against leather, feeling cool diamonds that crisscrossed one another, push into her spine. The sensation sending nothing short of a chill before dark chocolate eyes looked forth while a manicured finger pulled a small lever up to close the window. Silver heels peaking out every so often with each movement she made of her legs.

The cool outside air was gone, and now, her fingers couldn't help themselves to reach up, fixing any loose strands that may have fallen from her curled bun. Very few had managed to slip out of place, but it was nothing to be concerned about. Besides, there were more pressing matters to attend to, such as finally coming face to face with the family who had given her the second chance that, truly, she did not believe she would gain.

"Lady Kagome, we have arrived."

A male voice spoke from the front of the limousine, not once bothering to glance back at the woman whom he served for nearly a decade. Large manor gates remained opened, allowing all designated guests to enter and make their way up the long driveway that nearly felt like an eternity. Possibly more so than the two and a half hour drive made to this place.

The preparation of her arrival had been practiced. The hopes of not losing her composure high, but suddenly, at this familiar sight, it was gone. Her anxiety reaching a new height that it almost made her forget how to breathe. Unforgettable bushes of red glowed under hues of white surrounding the large manor. A glowing fountain of the legendary angel from old tales, spewing water from the vase grasped in her hands. All water collected into the small pool beneath her feet before recycling itself up the vase and down again. Her wings slightly opened, making it seem as if she had recently landed from a flight. Her marble statue standing at nearly, what she would guess, to be ten feet or more. Yet, it was her expression that made her seem less intimidating. The softness of her smile turned more delicate by the look of her eyes. Her long hair wavering down, hiding womanly portions while still appearing a tasteful piece of beauty to all those who appreciated the work put into her creation.

"Lady Kagome? Have you changed your mind?"

That same elderly man's voice broke through reality. Red painting itself across smooth cheeks, realizing that they had been parked at the manor's entrance for quite some time. His grey hair hidden by the cap of his uniform as his wrinkled hand remained stretched out to her, awaiting hers. His thin figure seeming to appear less delicate under the dark fabrics of his daily suit he had been assigned by her chamber maid at home.

"No…not at all. Please forgive me, Totosai."

Grasping that cool hand, Kagome stepped out, letting her heel dig into the red carpet laid out across the steps of the manor. Butlers stationed at doors, grasping the handles to open them for every guest, giving her small views of the interior each time. The beating of her heart drowning out each sound with every step she took. Glimmering diamonds shining brightly across her back as her hour glass figure made it to opening doors. Cold night air made her body shudder at the realization of how low the back of her dress had been when compared to its original state before alterations. The small cut dipping down, unintentionally showing off some of the growth she had undergone while her time away. Each curve shaped by the satin fabric, complimenting her figure.

Large twin steps stood across one another, leading to hallways on the second floor where no one had interest in. Maids directed guests to what they called the 'Eastern Wing', where beautiful instrumental music could be heard from. Voices grew louder the closer she drew, though her eyes took their time to take in the details of the items. The velvet curtains on large windows. Beautiful oil paintings depicting nature and families who existed in certain periods of time before any of this had been built. Oak doors locked, hiding their contents from wandering eyes.

"Wow…"

The word left her lips without intention as Kagome stepped in through double opened doors. The bright chandelier lights along the high vaulted ceiling bringing more life to this vast room than what she could have remembered. As a child, Kagome and the boys came in, playing and running around, but this…this place couldn't be the same banquet room she had known during her time here. The room…was incredibly large. It would possibly fit over 500 hundred guests all at once with space still available for dancing and musicians to station themselves.

White gloved butlers made their rounds, bringing glasses full of champagne to each person before slipping out to gather more. Men and women dressed in their best, or at least, their newly purchased attire. It was clear by the way they acted that their level of comfort for this place was high. More so than what Kagome could ever establish in such a short amount of time.

Finger curled around the glass stem, making her way around the guests who stared at her with curious eyes before the whispering began. The voices all blended in together, making it difficult to decipher what they said, or possibly, she just didn't want to know. Kagome knew deep inside that coming here had been a mistake. That she could never fit in a world like this after being away for years.

Time ticked away, and all she could do was remain against a wall, drinking her champagne before a wave of anxiety struck her again. The need for air took over, and thus, she slipped out the balcony doors that stood parallel to the doors at the hall. The vast garden she had known as a child glittered under moonlight, showing that they had been recently watered before their arrival. A similar fountain such as the angel at the front, sat in the center of the quadrangle, near the entrance of the maze. Blooming roses of red along with saucer magnolias that blossomed during this season breathed a magical life to it.

Such peace and beauty was beyond what she could remember. These details had somehow slipped from her mind that Kagome could hardly believe it. How could anyone forget this sight? This beauty existed nowhere, not even in her own garden back at the small vacation manor that the Daiyo family had allowed her to move into at her request.

"…Much better…"

Eyes closed at the cool breeze, unable to tear that smile from lightly painted warm lips. Short strands moving about, but none seemingly to fall out of their proper place at the curled bun she wore for what seemed to be now about another extra hour. The night dragged on, and the announcement had yet to be made. Neither of the family had been spotted, or at least by her. The brothers weren't among the guests either. Though, frankly, considering the time apart, she was certain that they wouldn't be able to recognize each other.

"…Yeah, right…"

As if. Those silver locks of theirs were unforgettable next to those strange eyes. Maybe she would be able to remember them, but would they know her? Could they spot her right away?

"Lady…Kagome?"

A soft voice spoke out, forcing Kagome to turn and look at the source. The short hair seemingly making her appearance younger than what she ought to be. Nervous fingers fidgeted with the ribbon across her stomach as the maid approached her with hesitance.

"May I help you with something?"

It was clear by the young woman's reaction and relief that she was glad to finally find the right person. As to why she wanted her, was beyond Kagome. The question had never been answered by her as the girl led her back inside and through a crowd. Again, the voices began to speak, but this time, they added another's name to it. What the name was, had never been known to her. Did they think her to be that person? Or, was it something else?

"This way, my lady."

The soft spoken woman continued to lead her along the way until she came to a sudden halt at the center. A simple request of her stay was asked before the girl turned on her heels and slipped back into the crowd. Uneasiness swelled deep inside Kagome as the voices turned to their neighbor, whispering. Creating possible lies that she could not handle in such a fragile state.

Women looked at her, scoffing, as if repulsed by her attendance. Men examined her, trying to figure out from what prestigious family or background she originated from. To see whether or not she belonged here or if she were one of those thieves in disguise that had been plaguing various homes down by the coasts as of lately.

Kagome wanted to run. Run far away from this place and these people. To return to her isolated world where none of this could ever reach her. It was a mistake coming here. These people here…they were always the same. Always judging her without a single moment's thought. No hesitance in speaking ill of her.

"…welcome you!"

The sound of a strong voice rang out in the silent room. All whispers. All the music. It was all gone. And from the center of the room from where she stood, Kagome watched as the crowd would begin to split from the far end in the manner the red sea parted for Moses. His voice continued to speak, addressing everyone and thanking them for their attendance.

Bit by bit, she could see the crowd near her begin to move, slowly revealing as to who the host was of this gathering. The sealed invitation had arrived, and the details certainly did not disclose who or why they were all asked to come and celebrate. What kind occasion was this? By the look of it, a birthday or anniversary was out of the question. So why?

Finally, the thin wall that hid the man had parted. His appearance…was unforgettable. Just like the brothers whom she grew up with. Silver locks of hair were long, kept at the same length as to when he had been a child: To his waist. Golden eyes that could make any woman swoon and men tremble in intimidation. White pearly teeth glistened the moment the light struck it. His dog like ears had been the dead give away…but it was still difficult to swallow. This man, who appeared nothing short of perfect, was…the same man who she had known as a child.

"…Inuyasha…?"

His name rolled off her lips before she could catch herself. A look of confusion coming from him before that grin returned while eyes drank her in. Following her every curve that the dress should shape as he stepped closer until a cold hand pressed into the small of her back. How was it that such a rough and strong hand could be so gentle?

"…My future wife, Kagome."

Her eyes widened while his hand moved to her waist, pulling her closer to him without hesitation. As if she had allowed him to do such a thing many times in the past despite this being the only time they saw one another in a about a decade.

Had she…heard him correctly? Was he joking? Sure Kagome agreed to come by sending in her reply, but this…this was unheard of! She wasn't ready to marry. Not with him or any man! Yet, as adamant as she was, Kagome couldn't find the voice to say it. Even now, as he took her hand and slipped on a hefty looking ring on her finger. The large diamond stone weighing down upon her hand, creating a strange pressure she had never known could exist.

The crowd clapped with pride as Inuyasha took her hand with his own, pulling her to a waltz without so much as a question. Firm hands leading her, unable to help but take advantage of the situation that landed on his lap.

"…Smart little brat…"

Cold eyes watched from the corner with arms crossed before making his way outside. The shadows keeping him unseen as the people moved in closer, trying to catch glimpse of the future Daiyo couple who shared in their dance in celebration to their engagement.

On this night, the hands of fate had begun to turn, beginning the timer of the game. Chess pieces were finally in their proper places on the board, simply awaiting for the players to make their move and declare themselves victor.

"…Let the game begin, Inuyasha…" His sinister smile grew as the stranger disappeared, never to be seen by a man or woman. His presence never known…

* * *

_[A/N: I know it's strange to go from first person to third, but I felt it would be best. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I will be working on the next chapter shortly and have it up. R&R is greatly appreciated! Thanks!]_


End file.
